


You and me underneath the moonlight

by Decalcomania



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft shy boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decalcomania/pseuds/Decalcomania
Summary: Youngjae is feeling brave tonight. Brave for asking his year-long crush to the prom. Brave for the two kisses he planted on Jaebum's cheeks and the way it made him blush.





	

They're standing in front of Youngjae's building, illuminated by the light in the hall, everything dark around them. It's late enough that the night is silent except for the faint, far in between noises of the city below, and the buzzing of the light. The sound usually aggravates Youngjae, but not now. Not when Jaebum is right in front of him, his shyness made plain under the artificial glare.  He is so close that Youngjae's heart is hammering against his ribcage. It's all he can hear, along with the sound of quick breathing and a few of those sharp inhalations which come before someone speaks. Neither has said a word yet. 

"So, hum. I... I've had a great time."

Youngjae says at long last, head downcast as he worries his lips, heart beating even faster now.

The words fail to encompass all of it. The happiness he felt when Jaebum accepted to be his prom date. The breathlessness as they twirled on the dance floor laughing. They say nothing of the rush of interlaced fingers, of words whispered into ears and kisses pressed on cheeks. Of the flush whenever their gaze met, followed by synchronized smiles and ducking heads. 

A touch on his chin and he's looking up, losing himself into Jaebum's eye smile.  

"Me too."

It's all Jaebum says in return but his grin is more eloquent. So is the tentative way he's reaching out, fingers brushing Youngjae's hand.

Youngjae bites his lips to contain his glee and entwines their fingers together. He has missed this during the fifteen minutes bike ride from the school to his home. Of course, he got to wrap his arms tight around Jaebum, which was another kind of enjoyable. He liked having his chest and head pressed against the sturdy back. He also liked nuzzling the jacket to breathe in Jaebum's cologne and drown out the smell of exhaust fumes. The fluttering from ribcage to stomach he got at the scent and the closeness more than enough to make him forget how scared he was.  

Youngjae is feeling brave tonight. Brave for asking his year-long crush to the prom. Brave for the two kisses he planted on Jaebum's cheeks and the way it made him blush. 

Giddy with infatuation, he's feeling brave once more. He takes a step forward toward Jaebum, who stands still. He looks handsome even under the bright yellow light. His glow reminiscent of the moon and the stars shining high above the city fog, so beautiful he belongs amongst them. Youngjae's heart is so full and feels so tender like squeezed between two hands.  

He takes another step forward and leans to kiss the twin beauty marks he loves so much. Jaebum gasps but doesn't stop him. So he doesn't stop either. He traces a trail of kisses from the eyes to the jaw. He drops a trembling kiss beside the corner of Jaebum's lips, closer to what he wants that he's ever been. Jaebum is looking at him with pleading eyes, as he runs his fingers on his face, in his hair, soft and cautious. Youngjae takes the hand on his cheek and brings it to his mouth, kissing the knuckles. It's a very cheesy move and he becomes aware of that fact as he does it, his face feeling very warm all of a sudden. But when he looks up Jaebum is biting his lips, ears red and looking as flustered as Youngjae has ever seen him, so he decides he can live with the embarrassment.   
    
"Can I. Can I kiss you, hyung?"

Jaebum doesn't answer right away, eyes wide and mouth ajar like he wants to say something. In the end, he doesn't. He nods and Youngjae leans forward. The distance between their faces is small but Youngjae is so very careful. It's their first kiss after all. He wants it to be special. The perfect end to a perfect night. His heart beats fast, faster and faster until their lips meet.  

It feels... Well, nothing like he felt before. It's not his first kiss, but it might as well be. The closest approximation to what it feels like is those times he leafleted every building in his neighborhood. His lungs are burning and he's a bit dizzy like he used to get after running up and down the stairs at high speed. His legs feel like jelly too, like they could give out from under him without a moment's notice. It's a bit embarrassing if he's being honest. But Jaebum's hands are clutching at his sides like he also needs help to stand upright, so he figures it's okay.  

"That was..."

He doesn't finish his sentence but Jaebum nods like he understands.

"Y-yeah," he says, licking his lips.

Youngjae follows the movement with his eyes and swallows hard. He wants to kiss him again but he's not sure he can. One kiss goodbye is good enough, right, he probably shouldn't ask for m...

The thought disappears when lips find his own again, at the same time he's wrapped in a tight embrace. It feels like the ground is giving way under his feet for good. He doesn't mind because Jaebum's tongue slips into his mouth, which is new and not as gross as he thought it might be. He does his best to figure out the whole kissing with tongues thing. He can't be any less bold than his hyung after all. Jaebum makes some very nice noises in the back of his throat, his embrace tightening by the second until they're pressed flush against each other.

Everything is topsy-turvy and Youngjae can't remember ever being this happy.


End file.
